


Daddy Longlegs

by thatrioloser



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, a big regret, daddy longlegs, louis calls harry daddy, this has been an inside joke 4ever tbh, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatrioloser/pseuds/thatrioloser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis calls Harry Daddy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Longlegs

**Author's Note:**

> Rest is piss

Louis rested his hand on Harry's thigh, rubbing his thigh slowly.

"You have such long legs, daddy. Daddy, long legs."

"Fuck," Harry breathed.

"What is it daddy?" Louis asked.

"Call me that again."

"Daddy?"

"No before that."

"Daddy Longlegs?"

Harry then grew another full foot, well just in his legs. He was now wearing jean shorts, white socks, and a white t shirt with the American flag on it.

"It's been nice to see you grow up son," Harry said as he stood up. "Now let's play some catch." He grabbed a baseball bat and took a football off of the shelf.


End file.
